The First Journey
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Kratos Aurion was always strong. He never had to accept help from anybody ... Until he decided to try to find the Chosen one who was said to end the great war between Tethe'alla and Sylverant ... What happens when he gets attacked in the Tethe'alla woods
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Hello people ! This is one of my first Fan-fictions ! It's set before the journey of ToS ... As in the journey of Mithos and his compainions ! So I have Krattykins here for my disclaimer !

Kratos : -Sighs- Kaise does not own anything ... Besides this fanfiction and her demented ideas.

Kaise:-Smacks him- Besides . If I owned ToS things would be ... even more confusing then before !

Chapters 1

The wind tore merecilessly through the dark trees. Lighting crashed, thunder rumbled like an angered animal , waiting to pounce.

And yet I walk here , in this freezing weather , waiting for someone who never exsisted... Or may not exsist.

My arms folded tightly , my dark eyes shut , listening to the signs that warned of a powerful storm.

Here I am. The son of a summoner... Well . A man who used to summon but no longer lives, waiting for some dream people who were supossed to help save the world.

My clothes are soaked with blood , none of it mine of course, but still . The stench is driving me mad ! My already wild locks were torn at by the wind , making it stick up in bizarre angles.

I pause for a moment , feeling the shooting pain of poison race through my viens. I wince... Alright . Maybe some of it was mine..

But this is what I get for believing in a dream. I had to face it. This world was doomed... And I guess I was too.

My eye sight dimmed slightly as I took several steps forward.. A village loomed ahead , looking ominous in the night ...

"Ozette ..." I murmured before I stumbled forward on the path , saying every curse word I knew of, in both English and Angelic...

Angelic ? Oh yes . I had to learn that at a young age. Summoners are supossed to know the language of the angels.

Frankly it just pissed me off. I was expected to be this great summoner .. This great man who was going to save all of Symphonia .. And I couldn't even save my family ...

The Tethe'allain forces attacked late one night .. Iselia was totally anihlated... I knew my father was dead because I saw that harsh color running from his chest , where a sword had gone through . I had seen my mother die as she rushed to get my and my two little sisters out of the house .. She was crushed by a falling beam...

My sisters ? They died shortly after we left Iselia... They had gotten ill from drinking some tainted water from Trient ... Apparently they too had been attacked . Their water supply was poisoned ...

So ... I guess it's fitting that I die here ... At least I can see them all again .. Maybe Noishe is there too ...

NO !My mind yelled .You are not a coward ! You Shall NOT die here ! For if you do then you shame your village , you shame your family name ... And the world will go on rotting away , just like your corpse will .

I shuddered as I pictured myself lying on the cold , dead ground of this forest ... I slowly rose to my feet , bracing myself against a tree ..."Gods ... I feel so ... Pathedic ." I murmured , revolted at the way I had been thinking .. The poison was still spreading .. I had to move quickly.

"Don't move ." A Gruff voice hissed from behind me. I could hear the familar hum of a spell charging up ."What buisness do you have in Tethe'alla ... Sylverant scum ." Male , definatly male ...

I turned my head slightly , a cold look dancing across my face as I looked at my 'attacker'.

He was young , possibly not much older than I myself. colorcyanCyan blue hair pulled back into a ponytail , tied at the nape of his neck , strands of the hair falling down into his green-blue eyes. A blue cape flapped behind him , snapping in the wind. His outfit was mostly red , blue and golden.

"I do not have to explain myself to you ." I responded coldy , my eyesight wavering a minute."You also do not have the right to call me scum , for I am not the one threatening a travler who seeks only shelter from this freezeing night."

"Yuan .. Do not be so rash ..." There was a woman there too , I whipped around , facing her. My beloved sword , the Flamberge , drawn out and within striking distance ... I did not like people sneaking up behind me ... Too often I have been attacked there .  
Yuan ... I had heard that name many times before ... There used to be a child in Iselia by that name ... He and I were friends , I guess you could say.  
The girl did not flinch at the blade which was postioned to slice her neck. The male did not move, in fear that I would slit the woman's pale throat."Your hurt ..." Was all she said. As if on cue my body instantly felt the horrible pain. Ahh yes ... There's no poison quite like that of a Basalisk... No . I did not turn into stone. I was wearing a stone charm... But it was a cracked one so it only stopped the stone effect .  
The girl smiled warmly .. I could not see her face , due to the fact that it was far too dark ."Sir ... I'll take you to my house , is that alright ?"  
"Why would you help me ? You know..." She cut me off with a shake of her head .  
"We do not judge people simply by what race they are or what land their from ." And with that ... I was lead to a small cabin .

Chapter Two : Memories ...

Once we reached the cabin I got a better look at the two. Both were clearly half-elves . How could I tell ? Their ears. Elves ears tend to ... stick out more than a half-elf's ears , which are more rounded.

The girl , Martel , had long green hair , kind green eyes, and wore a dress that in this days caste system , was suited for a half-elf such as herself. It sickened me to think of how they were treated. And yet ... Unlike most of the Half-elves I have met she had no resentment towards humans. She claimed that she could not hate anyone just because of who or what they were or where they were from.

So , here I am , sitting in a chair in the small cabin , trying to ignore the wierd look I am getting from Yuan.

His arms were crossed , his eyes narrowed in thought ... Or possibly with intent to kill. I caste a weary glance at him."Is their something on the back of my head or are you trying to bore a hole through my skull with your glaring ?" I asked , slightly annoyed.

Yuan raised a brow ."I'm just wondering why someone from Sylverant would wish to be in Tethe'alla. It's not safe here you know ." He said calmly.

"Once again , I do not have to explain my actions to you." I said , looking at the Oh So Interesting ground ...

The truth was ... I did not know why I was here ... I couldn't summon worth sh-- crap. I just knew the methods on how to go about doing it ... So I thought I could find someone to teach . Foolish ? Yes I know ...

In Slyverant ... We have little knowledge of such things, Mostly because we are a fighting country , while Tethe'alla specailases in Spells are other things ...

My father ? Oh . He was from Tethe'alla ... My mother lived in Iselia , so they met by a freak accident when my Mother was captured by some Tethe'allan forces and taken to a camp where they were trying to create something called an 'Exsphere'. I do not know the details of it , but my father recused her...

We also used to have a creature called a Protozoan .. His name was Noishe , and as the Legend goes , He would one day evolve into a creature who fights evil ... I neve believed it.

The other Teen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts ."My name is Yuan .Now tell me yours."

"Kratos ... Kratos Aurion ." I said , looking up at the ceiling .

"Are you from a Village known as Iselia ?" He questioned .

Martel looked up from the book she was reading, looking at me... Gods .. I hated it when people did that.

"Hai ." I said monotonously.

"Really now ? I once knew a boy from that very town by that name ."

"It is possible that He and I are one in the same person ... But then again it is also not ..." I said , ending the conversation ... Though now my thoughts were on that time when I was just a child . Yes ... My thoughts can't seem to stay focused on anything right now ... Damn posion.

Flashback

"And the great Sylverant/Tethe'alla war is still raging on , even to this day .." Miss Resa concluded as she turned to look at the class .

It was Friday . We were bored , we couldn't keep focused even if we wanted to ! Don't blame us ...

"Kratos ... Kratos Aurion! Are you sleeping standing up again!" Miss Resa demanded , looking at me ... No . I wasn't sleeping .. Yet . I wish I was though. That lesson was fairly boring .. Even though it involved the war.

"Iie ..." I said , looking up at her as I felt the wieght of the buckets of water I was holding seem to grow heavier. I wanted to go home already ! Noishe was probably starving ... And Kaina and Chairity were probably bored out of their minds .. Damn . I had to babysit again tonight didn't I ? Tch ... Sure ! Dump all the duties on the ten year old !

"Kratos .. One of these days you know she's going to attack you with a meter stick .." Said my oh so trusty blue haired friend, long strands of Cyan blue hair fell into his colbat blue eyes as he looked ahead at the setting sun.

"So what if she does ? I'll just get Noishe to peck her eyes out ." I joked , yes I did have a sence of humor . That died along with my family.

Yuan looked at me with a bemused expression ."And you think that just because you've got that ... Thing that your all powerful ?" He laughed as he stood up from the fountain we were sitting on ."I'd better be getting home . Dad'll be getting worried . See ya at school , Oh Powerful One ." He said as he ran off ...

I rolled by eyes ."Good bye ." I said as I stood up... It was about time for me to be heading back home.

My house ? Nothing too fancy . Two stories , seven rooms , white ... Nothing too specail .

Before I even reached the house I could hear the sounds of conflict in the distance , I turned slightly . My eyes instantly widened as I saw something that no child should ever see ...

The lower part of Iselia was in flames ... Screams echoed throught the darkening nights ... I felt a hand grab for mine ... It was my Father ."Get inside ." He said as he slowly walked back . I followed , fear running throught my body. My friends ? Were they alright ?

I was shoved through the door , where my mother and my sisters quickly took me to the back of the house ... That's where we hid . My father stood gaurd outside the door.

Hours passed , we thought we were safe ...

We thought wrong.

Not even a minute after we stood up... We felt the ground shake as someone sent out a spell ... Then we saw flames. Fire. It was spreading quickly. My father gripped the Flameberge as he rushed outside.

"I summon thee , Maiden of the Mist ... Come ! Undine !" He had shouted. The beautiful summon spirit appeared ... The fight was long and eventually. .. My father fell. I yelled out and ran towards his still body , fighting against my mothers hold to get to him.

But it was too late .

The Tethe'alla forces stormed the house , breaking anything in sight. We ran ...

Mother stopped at the door ... And shoved us out while the Tethe'allans shouted 'there she is !' She turned to us ."Run ! Don't look back ! I'll catch up later !"

We did .. We believed her words ...

We were fools. I looked back ... And I saw the beams crush her body .

I stood at the Ruins of Iselia , looking in disbelief at what was left . Ashes , bodies ... Death. My father had been stabbed through the chest with a sword , and shot several times with Arrows ...

Slowly , my hand grasped the hilt of the Flambege which was a few feet from his still body. "Father ... I'm sorry ." I murmured as I shethed the flame like sword and closed my eyes ...

Where was Noishe ? He wasn't there ... Did he die as well ?

My sisters were young .

Kaina was only six and Charity was eight. And yet they knew that death was just as well as I did ... So we dug graves for our parents ... Then we left Iselia , in fear that we too would become one of the bodies lying there .

Did I search for my friends body ?

Yes . I did not find Yuan's .Maybe there was a small chance he lived ... But I found two of my other friends bodies ... I made a grave for them as well ...

End Flashback

I came out of my thoughts as Martel offered me a cup of Coffee .

"It's amazing that you managed to get all the way here , Kratos ." She said with a cheerful smile ."The Tethe'allan forces are on high alert because of the attack on the Kings life a few days ago ."

I mentally snorted as I took the cup. They'd never find out it was me who did that ."I exercised extreme caution on my way here ."I said as I took a sip of the coffee ."By the way .." I said , turning to look at Yuan for a moment ."Is there someone else here ?"

"Martels brother ." The blue haired Half-elf said with a shrug ."And the dog ..."

"I see ..." I could sence a preseance much like .. Noishe . But that was impossible . Noishe was a hawk , not a dog .

End Chapter

Kaise Well ? How was it ? I'll post the next chapter once three people review ... And that's good or bad . I can take it ! Really !


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing! I feel so very loved!

Oh right. You may have all noticed the 'Chapter Two' thing there ... o.o; You see ... When I first typed this up I got a little frustrated with how short it was so I decided to lengthen it ... Then I half thought It could be used for another chapter. But it's all one chapter now.

Kaise - -Dressed up like a Talk Show Host- Today's Disclaimer will be done by Kratos Aurion (AkA Belt-man) and his sidekick Lloyd Irving! (Dimwit Lad!)

Lloyd – Dim … Wit Lad?

Kratos - … Do I really wear enough belts to be called a Super Hero?

Kaise – Just look at your Judgment Costume … how long does it take to put that on!

Kratos - -grumbles-

Lloyd – -sighs-

Both – Kaise Does NOT own Tales of Symphonia … or we'd all be Super Hero's.

Kaise - Anyways! Here's Chapter Two (The Real one) as promised!

Chapter Two - Can I Come?

Months passed ...

I knew I'd have to leave on my journey again to find the Chosen ... If He or She existed. My dream said so ... But you just can't trust a dream. They tend to over exaggerate your fears, worries, or happiness. Nope. Never follow a dream.

I met Martel's little brother, Mithos, who seemed to have an immense hatred for humans, unlike his sister.

The boy had blonde hair and pale green eyes, filled with the sadness only a half-elf could know in this harsh world. He always wore a pair of purple bracelets and wore white clothes that looked like they were meant for a prisoner.

The dog? It was a protozoan ... And it's name was Noishe, it seemed to know me and ... Well put two and two together and you know what I'm getting at.

The sun's about to rise and I'm sitting on the roof of the small cabin, trying to figure out what I'm going to do. These people were so kind ... And Yuan was defiantly my friend from all those years ago ... But... I had to find the Chosen and to make pacts with the Summon Spirits.

I shuddered at the thought of the last time I tried. Efreet had spared me and said I had a purpose ... It just wasn't to be a Summoner... That left me thinking. What was my purpose?

Was it to stop the Great War, which had been raging for nearly three decades? Or was it to find someone who could ... Or was it to just die?

I closed my eyes. No ... If it were my fate to just die then I would have died in the forest and would have been devoured by the Night Raiders who lurked around there.

"Whatcha doing up here belt-man?" Asked the familiar voice of Mithos ... Damn. Didn't that kid have anything other to do besides annoy the living hell out of me?

"Belt man?"

Apparently not.

"What?" I asked, looking over at the blonde who looked like he had something important to ask."No I'm not going to jump off to roof and commit suicide if that's what your thinking."

Mithos raised an eyebrow."I wasn't thinking that ... I'm wondering why you don't seem to treat my sister, Yuan and me like Dirt ... Don't you humans hate us?" He asked.

"No. Your just people to me. No different than myself ... I believe I explained this twice before to you." I said, getting a scribble mark above my forehead as I looked at him. "Humans are creatures which naturally hate things which are different than themselves if they grow up in that sort of environment ... Me? I grew up in a place where Half-elves, Elves and Humans were all treated equally. That place no longer exists though." 

Mithos said nothing for a while."You said ... That you wanted to end the Great War. Right?" He questioned. Where is he going with this? I wondered.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy's actions.

"... Yuan, Martel and me were talking ... And we want to come too! Please Kratos!" He said, practically begging me."I know you're a Summoner! I want to learn how to summon so I can protect my sister! And the world! I know that I won't get in the way! I'll even learn how to wield a sword!"

"..." I said nothing at first. This was ... new for me. People usually avoided me..."I'll think about it." I said, standing up and brushing off the imaginary dust off of my pants.

Mithos nodded slightly, looking a bit nervous as he hopped off the roof and walked into the cabin.

They could slow me down ... I thought as I looked at the now rising sun and closed my eyes again. Or they could speed up my quest. 

It was about two hours later that I decided that they could come along. Mithos was excited. I agreed to make him my apprentice, both in Summoning and Swordsmanship. Why? ... Perhaps he reminded me a little of myself when I was young.

Now ... My only intention for ending the war was to let my family's souls rest in peace ... To insure that no one else had to suffer as I did, growing up in the harsh world in which no one would help three orphans.  
-Flashback-

"Kratos! Look at this!" Exclaimed Charity, her blue eyes glowing with excitement as she bounded forward to grab a glittering jewel from the sand." It's so pretty!" She said. The jewel was a bright red color, which glowed as the light hit it.

My brunette sister, Charity, was still excited and hyper about everything that she saw. Her attention span was as short as my temper. Every five minutes there'd be a yell of 'Look at this!' or 'Wow what's that!'

Kaina, my six-year-old sister, was sick. She had black hair and purple eyes. Since she was sick I had to piggyback her all the way to Trient.

We were hungry, we were tried ... And we were all alone. Father and Mother were dead. We all knew that all to well ... So we traveled. Journeying to find a new place to live ... A new place to learn ... and to get away from the painful memories, which lived within the ruins of Iselia.

The crystal Charity was holding was easily identified ... It was an experimental jewel developed by Tethe'alla's armed forces called an Exsphere. It was said to enhance one's abilities.

I rolled by eyes."Put that down!" I said as I knocked it out of her hands."Now come one! We don't have all day to wait around."

We arrived at Trient by the evening. We were all thirsty ... But I had to find a place to stay. I told Kaina and Charity to go get a drink from a fountain there in the town. They eagerly did as they were told.

... I didn't find a place to stay that night. We had to sleep in a shed. By morning, Kaina was even sicker ... And Charity was sick as well.

I did my best to save them, using some of the weak healing arts that I knew to try and save them ...

Not even a week later both of them died. That left me totally alone in the world.

So ... Instead of getting depressed I went to attack Efreet, to make a pact with him and demand that he bring them back. I was young. I didn't understand the way the Summon Spirits worked. I didn't understand anything really.

I just remember Efreet crossing his arms and looked at me sternly."You have a much bigger part to play, Summoner Kratos. " Then ... Blackness.

-End Flashback-

"Kratos? Are you really going to teach me how to Summon!" The overly hyper pre-teen elf asked as he bounced along beside me.

"For the twentieth time, yes!" I said, now getting annoyed. That's ALL he said since we left! ... I guess I couldn't blame him though. It's really kind of hard to believe after all ... Half-elves are considered to be filthy creatures ... and yet I'm teaching one how to summon ... Oh well.

I had explained the legend of the Chosen, and the kind of Vision I had had about the Chosen saving the entire world from destruction.

There was also a darker part to my vision ... But I did not dare speak it.

Little did I know that it would one day consume my little half-elven friend with madness?


	3. Chapter 3

Kaise; -dodges randomly thrown items- Sooooooorry for not updating sooner! If any of my faithful reviewers are still here, please forgive me!

Anyways! Today, I have the characters from Tales of Legendia doing my disclaimer! Everyone, please welcome...

Will Raynard, Chloe Valens, Norma Beatty, Senel Coolidge, Shirley Fennes, and Moses Sandor!

Moses; -takes a bow- I'm real happy ta be here, my cute lil neko girl. -grins-

Will; sighs Now can we please get on with the disclaimer?

Norma; Depends.. Do we get cool super hero names like Kratty-kins and Lloydie?

Senel; -groans and slaps his forehead before blurting out- KAISE OWNS NOTHING! NOT EVEN HER OWN SOCKS!

Kaise; I do too!

"Focus, Mithos! Try to draw out the spiritual force from within, not from around you!" Oh, how did I ever get stuck with /this/ job? I cast the other two half-elves a pleading look, before returning my gaze to Mithos, who's face was screwed up in concentration.

"It's... So...HARD!" The blonde said, falling backwards in shock as the tips of his fingers were licked with the flames of a weak fireball attack."GACK!"

I let out a groan, pinching the bridge of my nose and resisting the urge to harm the little half-elf which was the source of my current frustration."Mithos, you are not listening to me, dammit! Stop expecting it to come to you, and MAKE it come!"

And, just as he always did, Mithos glared at me from under the fringe of blonde bangs."I /AM!" He insisted, getting back up to his feet and crossing his arms."Your just a horrible teacher!"

"I am not a horrible teacher! You are a horrible student!"

It was our usual bickering. Though, normally it was Yuan and Mithos who got into this stupid argument. But I was getting so damned frustrated with the boy! He was /not/ listening! Anybody who could sence mana could tell that he was trying to take it from a non-exsistant force!

"Okay, look at this." I said, doing my best to ignore his glare as I held out my hand. Quickly, fire spread across the palm of my hand before it swirled upwards into a blazing fireball."Did you see what I did?"

"Uh...No."

Urge.. To kill... Rising. My eyebrow was now twitching furiously. Slowly I dropped my hand, shutting my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose."..."

Martel was quick to step in, before I did loose it and burn the younger male to a crisp. I stalked off, sitting down next to Yuan who just laughed at my current irritated state."We warned you."

"Shut up." I snapped, bowing my head and shutting my eyes."Is he always this difficult when it comes to being taught?"

"Mostly, yes." Yuan replied, still smiling. Oh, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of his face.

"You try."

"Try what?"

"Don't play stupid, stupid!"

"If I'm stupid I'm not playing stupid."

"Ugh!" I slammed my head into a nearby tree.

We were in the Forest of Death still... Mostly getting the basics of summoning down for Mithos before we headed on our way.

Our first stop was a little far away. We had to go to Thonda... It was the easiest spirit to start with, because Undine was a gentle spirit of the water. She would spare anybody who fought her, and wouldn't go on a rampage for being disturbed.

"Well, what do you know? Martel showed him how to do it!" Yuan said, pointing at the girl who was giving the other two a truimphant smile as Mithos tossed the fireball he had created from one hand to the other.

"Indeed."

"Damn, your cold."

"And your an idiot."

"Takes on to know one."

"..."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being silent."

"You do it too."

"..."

"See."

"Shut up."

Yuan and I had our arguments. We had had them since we were kids, and that was not about to change anytime soon.

"So, you in love with her?" I asked, looking at him as his face went bright red.

"T-that's none of your concern." Yuan snapped.

"Yes it is. I don't want my tent to be ruined if.."

"Shut up!"

I snickered at his bright red face.

A few weeks later

We were ready now. Mithos could now use almost all the basic elemental skills, and all we had to do now was to go to Thonda and show Undine what we were made of.

Of course, Mithos was so hyped up about the trip that he hadn't slept a wink at all the night before we were schedualed to leave. So, Yuan had to carry him for most of the trip.

On the way, we spoke of the legends we had heard of the Chosen on...

But, each step we took towards the land of Sylverant..The closer we got to the dangers that lay ahead.


End file.
